dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost City/Transcript
* 'Dora: '''Hola, soy Dora. Boots: And I'm Boots. Dora: We're putting up a sign about my teddy bear. He's lost. My Mami and Papi gave it to me on my 4th birthday, but now he's lost. And I really need to find him. I miss him so much. (Swiper rustling) Dora: Uh-Oh! That sounds like Swiper the fox. Swiper: What's this? You lost your teddy bear? Dora: Yeah, and I can't find him anywhere. Swiper: I didn't swipe him. Dora: I know. He's lost. Swiper: Well, I hope you'll find him. Dora: Me too. Map: (pops up) I know where your teddy bear is. You can find him at the lost city. Dora & Boots: The lost city? Map: (imagines about the lost city) The lost city is filled with all the toys and treasures that everyone had ever lost. Dora: My teddy bear's at the lost city. We've got to go there to get it back. Boots: Yeah, lets all go to the lost city. Boots is about to walk away, he doesn't know where it is But, Dora, where is the lost city? Dora: Who do we ask for help, when we don't know which way to go? Boots: The map. Dora: Will you check the map and find out how to get to the lost city? You have to say, "Map." (Map pops up) Boots: Louder! (Map zooms to the air) Map: ''I'm the Map. I'm the Map. Fiesta Trio: He's the Map. He's the map. Map: I'm the Map! ''Dora and Boots need to get to the lost city to find Dora's teddy bear. To get to the lost city, first, you have to go through the number pyramid. Then you have to find the shortcut to the mixed-up jungle, and that's how you'll get to the lost city. the stars appeared. Fiesta Trio: Estrellas! Map: Oh, Stars. Try and catch stars along the way. So remember, pyramid, jungle, lost city. Say it with me. Pyramid, jungle, lost city. Pyramid, jungle, lost city. Pyramid, jungle, (Flies to the screen) lost city! Dora: Pyramid, jungle, lost city. Where do we go first? (cursor clicks) Pyramid, right. The Number Pyramid. So first, we have to find the Number Pyramid. Don esta? Where's the Number Pyramid? (cursor clicks it) Dora: Right, there it is. they hear the stars and they started laughing Dora: I hear Stars. Do you see Stars? (Stars laughing) Boots: Look, Stars! laughing Come catch us! (Laughing) Catch us! Catch us! Woo Hoo: Woo hoo! Dora & Boots: It's Woo Hoo! Dora: A hide and go seek explorer star. Woo Hoo: Woo hoo! Dora: He can help us along the way. Boots: And we can catch you, Woo Hoo. Hoo hides bhind a rock, and Boots stops running. Boots: Do you know where Woo Hoo is? (Woo Hoo pops up on a rock.) Woo Hoo: Woo hoo. Boots: Thanks Stars: Try to catch us. Dora: We need to catch the stars. Reach up and catch the stars. Reach up! Catch em, catch em, catch em. We caught them. Boots: And we caught Woo Hoo. Woo Hoo: Woo hoo! Dora: Lets put them in the star pocket. Stars: The star pocket! (all cheering) Dora: Good star catching. Come on! Vamonos! Lets go to the lost city. Boots: And find Dora's teddy bear. Hey, look, It's Azul the blue train. Dora: He looks sad. Hola, Azul, Bo esta? Azul: I'm feeling sad. (a shape of a whistle appears) I lost my whistle and I can't find it. Boots: Oh, Azul. We,ll find your whistle, right, Dora? Dora: Right, we're going to the lost city to find my teddy bear. I bet your whistle is at the lost city too. Azul: You think? Dora: I'm sure of it. Azul: Que bien! Hey, you guys wanna ride to the Number Pyramid? Dora & Boots: Yes! the climbed aboard Azul and are on their way to the Number Pyramid. Dora: Come on. Vamonos! Lets go to the lost city. Boots: And find Dora's teddy bear. (Azul starts moving) Dora: ''We're going to the lost city where all those toys will be. Lets find out what each friend has lost and yell it out with me. Our friend Benny has lost something. Can you imagine that? Benny's got a ball and glove, so Benny lost his... All: Bat! Dora: What's Benny lost? All: His bat! Dora & Boots:'' Don't you worry, Benny, we'll find your bat for you. We're going to the lost city and find my teddy bear too. Our friend Isa's lost something. Look how bad she feels. Isa's got her scooter, but Isa lost her...'' All: Wheels! Dora: What's Isa lost? All: Her wheels! Dora & Boots: Don't you worry, Isa, we'll find your wheels for you. We're going to the lost city and find my teddy bear too. Our amigo Tico's lost something. Will you help him please? Tico wants to start his car, but Tico lost his... All: Key! Dora: What's Tico lost? All: His key! Dora & Boots:'' No te Perocupes, Tico, we'll find your key for you. We're going to the lost city and find my teddy bear too. That fox Swiper's lost something.'' Swiper: It's something that I love. Dora:'' It's something he puts on his hand. Swiper lost his...'' All: Glove! Dora: What's Swiper lost? All: His glove! Dora & Boots: Don't you worry Swiper, we'll find your glove for you. We're going to the lost city and find my teddy bear too. (song ends) Dora: We made it to the Number Pyramid. and Boots get off the train Azul: Good luck finding your teddy bear. Dora & Boots: Gracias, Azul. Azul: De nada! (speeds away) Dora: Come on! We have to make it through the pyramid. Dora and Boots entered, they saw vines swinging around and lifts going up and down Dora & Boots: Whoa! Boots: We've got to take one of those lifts, but which one, Dora? Dora: Hmmm, Maybe this screen can tell us something. (presses it) Screen: To find which lift you have to take, count all the way to number 8. Dora: So we have to find the eighth lift. Count with us. Both: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Dora: This is the eighth lift. Good counting. rises higher to the second floor. Then as they continued, they saw vines flying around. Boots: Whoa, look at all the vines! Which vine do we take, Dora? Dora: Maybe there's another screen. Do you see another screen? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Thanks. (presses it) Screen: To know which vine is right for you, first count five, and then add two. Boots: First count 5, and then add 2. Dora: Right. So first we have to count 5 vines, and then add 2 more. Count 5 vines with us. Both: One, two, three, four, five. Dora: Right. Now we need to add 2 more. Count with us. Both: One, two. Dora: We had 5 vines, and now we added two. Lets count to see which vine we have to take. Both: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Dora: 5 + 2 = 7! Dora & Boots: (swinging on a vine) Wheeeee! (Both laughing) Whoa! Wheee! Wheeeee! they got off the vine, they saw door traps. Boots: Whoa! Trapped doors. Dora: I wonder which trapped door should we take. Boots: We have to look for a screen. Dora: Good idea. Do you see a screen? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Thanks. Lets listen to the screen for directions. (Boots presses it) Screen: You'll find the way out if you choose the right door. It's the number that comes between 2 and 4. Dora: We can figure out what numbers what number comes between 2 and 4. Boots: Here's the two. Dora: Here's the four. So what number comes between 2 and 4? (Cursor clicks) Dora: Three, right. all got on the trap door, then it opens as Dora and Boots land into the slide Dora & Boots: Wheeee! the slide leads them outside at the end of the pyramid and landed on the bouncy flower (Fanfare plays) Dora: We made it through the number pyramid! Boots: Where do we go next? Dora: Pyramid, Jungle, Lost city. We went through the pyramid. Where do we go next? (Cursor clicks) Dora: Jungle, right. The Mixed-up Jungle. So we have to find the Mixed-up Jungle. Don esta? Where is the Mixed-up Jungle? (Cursor clicks) Dora: Yeah, there it is. Aye esta! Boots: Wow, the Mixed-up Jungle is really far away. How are we ever going to get to the Mixed-up Jungle? Map: Shortcut! Shortcut! Shortcut! Dora: That's right. We need to find the shortcut. But how? Boots: Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? Dora: Map. Right. You have to say "Map." (Map pops up) Boots: Say "Map!" Say "Map!" (Map zooms to the air) Map: I'm the Map. I'm the Map. I'm the Map! ''Dora and Boots need to get to the Mixed-up Jungle, which is very far away. But I know a shortcut. To find the shortcut, (hops to the blue triangle and jumps up and down) all Dora and Boots need to do is, jump up and down on the blue triangle. Tell Dora and Boots to jump up and down. (zooms into the screen) Dora: What do we have to do? Jump up and down. Will you help us jump up and down? Great. Stand up please! Stand up. Boots: Up, up, up! Stand up! Dora: Now bend your knees and jump up and down. Boots: Jump up and down, jump up and down! Dora: Do you see the door to the shortcut? (Cursor clicks it) Boots: Yeah, there it is. Dora: Aye esta! and Boots enter the shortcut and they finally made it to the jungle Dora: Look! We're at the Mixed-up Jungle. Boots: Wow! That really was a shortcut. This Mixed-up Jungle doesn't look mixed up. We'll get through the jungle in no time. as Boots continued his journey, something happened. A tree was bouncing and turned upside down. Clouds land on the ground. Dora runs and carries Boots trying to protect him. A fish lands into the bird's nest. And trees in the distance we're blown by a gust of wind as fewer of them flip all around. Boots: Whoa! The Mixed-up Jungle IS all mixed up. Dora: We have to fix it. Will you help us fix the jungle? (puts Boots down) Great. Do you see the clouds? (Cursor clicks) Dora: Yeah they're on the ground. Do the clouds belong on the ground? Where should the clouds go? (Cursor clicks on the sky) Dora: In the sky, right. (Clouds fly back to the sky) (Tree shakes) Dora: What's wrong with this tree? It's upside down, right. (Tree tilts back up.) Dora: Lets look for more mixed up things. Do you see a fish? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Yeah, there it is in the nest. Does the fish belong in the nest? Where does the fish belong? (Cursor clicks on the water) fish lands back to the water as the bird flies to the nest. Dora: In the water, right. Boots: Dora, the Mixed-up Jungle isn't mixed up anymore. Both: Yay! Dora: Thanks for helping. and Boots laugh as they make through the jungle (Fanfare plays) Boots: Where do we go next? Dora: Pyramid, jungle, lost city. We went through the pyramid, we fixed the Mixed-up Jungle. Where do we go next? (Cursor clicks on the lost city) Dora: The lost city, right. That's where I find my lost teddy bear. We need to find the lost city. Don esta lost city? (Cursor clicks) Dora: Yeah, aye esta. Come on. Boots: Vamonos! Dora: Lets go to the lost city. Boots: And find Dora's teddy bear. they approach the lost city, something was blocking the way. Boots: (bumps into it) Whoa! Dora: (gasps) Do you see what's behind this curtain? You found it, you found it! The lost city is behind this curtain. We need the curtain to go up. Boots: Up, up! Dora: Arriba, arriba! rises but goes back down. Dora: The curtain understands Spanish. To get the curtain up, we say "Arriba!" Can you say, "Arriba?" Say "Arriba." Louder! Both: Arriba! Dora: The curtain heard you. Dora and Boots climb up the stairs and saw something interesting. Both: The lost city! Dora: No one has ever seen the lost city before. Boots: OOOOOh! Look at all the lost toys. But we've gotta find your teddy bear. Woo Hoo: Woo hoo. Dora: Do you see an explorer star that can help us find osito? Woo Hoo: Woo hoo. Woo hoo. Dora: Woo Hoo is going to help us find osito. If you see Woo Hoo, yell, "Woo hoo!". Do you see Woo Hoo? Woo Hoo: Woo hoo. Dora: Where is Woo Hoo now? Woo Hoo: Woo hoo! Dora: Do you see Woo Hoo? Woo Hoo: Woo hoo! Dora: Do you see my teddy bear? (Woo hoo spins) Yes, you found it! Aye, osito! (Dora hugs him) I missed you so much, osito. Gracias, Woo Hoo. Woo Hoo: De nada! (flies into the star pocket) Woo hoo! the toys started to fly into the air and spin in a circle. Boots: Whoa! What's happening, Dora? Dora: I'm not sure, Boots, but I think... everything's going back to its owner. Boots: Cool! is seen still depressed when a bat comes back to him Dora: Benny's got is baseball bat. (Benny hits the ball) is seen still depressed when the wheels are put back into the scooter Dora: Isa's got her two wheels! (Isa rides her scooter) is seen still sad when a whistle is put back on him Dora: Azul's getting his whistle. Azul: Choo choo! is seen very lonely when the keys fly to him. Dora: Tico is getting back his key. (Tico starts his car and happily drives away.) is sitting on a tree trunk feeling very upset when he feels something touch his back. Dora: And look, Swiper's getting his glove back. (Glove flies onto Swiper's hand and is happy he got it back) Swiper: Yip yip yipee, yip yip yipee! Dora: Everyone is so happy to have their things back. All: Gracias! Thanks! scene then goes back to the lost city Boots: Hey, I wonder if my blankey's at the lost city. Dora: Do you see Boots' blankey? (Cursor clicks it) Dora: Si, aye esta. then catches up to his blankey that flies to him Boots: Oh, my blankey. I haven't seen this blankey since I was a little monkey. (Fanfare plays) Boots: Oh, Dora, we did it. did it plays Both: We did it. Boots: We did it. Dora: We did it. Both: Yay! Dora: Lo hicimos! Backpack & Map: We did it! Dora: We went through the start to slid on a trapped door.'' Both: We did it. Boots: We did it. Both: We did it! Hooray! Boots: We'd chosen the number between two and four. Dora: The number was three. Both: One, two, three, four. Boots:'' We took the shortcut and we jumped in the air.'' Dora: ''We've found the lost city and found my teddy bear. ''Yay! Boots: Whoo! Hooray! Both: We did it! (Boots whooping) Dora: We had such an exciting trip today. What was your favorite part of the trip? I liked that too. Boots: My favorite part was unjuggling the jungle. Dora: My favorite part was getting my teddy bear back. Hey, lets see how many stars we caught. To call the Stars, say, "Estrellas"! (Stars fly out of the star pocket, even Woo Hoo) Woo Hoo: Woo hoo! Both: It's Woo Hoo! Dora: Count with me. Both: One, two, three, four! Dora: Four stars! Quatro estrellas! We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for helping. Both: Gracias! Woo Hoo: (as he flies away) Woo hoo! Stars: Yipee! (laughing) (Cursor clicks) Category:Transcripts